


Anormaly - Unnormal

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [9]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, mild violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 21. Anormaly - Unnormal, 76. Broken Pieces - Zerbrochene StückeIn der dritten Klasse hatte Peter eine unangenehme Begegnung mit einigen High-School-Schülern, die der Meinung waren, er und Bob wären sich zu nah um nur Freunde zu sein. Diese Erfahrung machte ihm nicht nur in Monaten danach schwer zu schaffen, sonder auch wieder Jahre später, als er viel besser versteht, was das Problem der älteren Schüler war.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Anormaly - Unnormal

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte wurde von einer Geschicht von indija inspiriert, die leider nicht mehr auf fanfiktion.de verfügbar ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es sie noch irgendwo anders gäbe.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Peter starrte trübsinnig auf die Wellen, die nur einen halben Meter vor ihm über den Strand spülten. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in die Fluten gestürzt, weil schwimmen ihm immer zu einem freien Kopf verhalf. Aber es war eigentlich sogar zu kalt, um hier am Strand zu sitzen, selbst mit Decke und dicker Jacke. Peter hatte gehofft, dass das Rauschen der Wellen den selben Effekt haben könnte, aber darin hatte er sich geirrt.

„Hey Großer!“

Peter fuhr erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich und wandte sich damit auch gleich aus Bobs Armen, die sich überraschend von hinten um seine Schultern geschlungen hatten. „Hey!“, rief er empört. Aber im nächsten Moment sprang er fluchend auf, als die nächste Welle erst über seine Hände und dann auch noch über seine Beine schwappte. „Verdammter Mist!“

„Du bist furchtbar Schreckhaft in letzter Zeit“, stellte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. Peter sah ihm an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht zu lachen. Bob hielt ihm trotzdem die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Sehr witzig“, knurrte Peter. „Was sollte das?“

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen“, erwiderte Bob skeptisch. „Ich habe dich Stunden lang gesucht und dann finde ich dich grübelnd in der Kälte am Strand. Und schon wieder weichst du vor mir zurück, als hätte ich irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit!“

Peter wich Bobs Blick schuldbewusst aus. Er konnte diese Reaktion nicht kontrollieren, obwohl er sich selbst jedes Mal dafür verfluchte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, Bob würde es nicht bemerken, aber natürlich tat er das.

„Entschuldige. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist.“ Das war eine glatte Lüge und Peter hoffte, Bob würde es nicht bemerken.

Bob musterte ihn finster. „Ich glaube, wir sollten dich erst einmal in trockene Sachen stecken, bevor wir das ausdiskutieren. Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir dieses Mal wieder so einfach davon kommst! Wir packen mein Fahrrad hinten auf deinen MG und ich fahr dich nach Hause!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du mich nicht mal ein paar Stunden in Ruhe lassen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Hast du schon mal auf Uhr gesehen?“, wollte Bob empört wissen. „Deine Eltern sind kurz davor die Polizei zu verständigen!“ Bob seufzte, als Peter ihn nur verständnislos ansah. „Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht, Pete! Und du bist seit heute morgen verschwunden.“

„Oh“, machte Peter überrascht.

„Also, lässt du mich dich nach Hause fahren?“, wollte Bob wissen. „Eine warme Dusche wird dir auch gut tun. Du holst dir irgendwas weg, wenn du in den nassen Sachen hier bleibst.“

„Ja, in Ordnung“, gab Peter nach.

Er wollte sich Bob nicht stellen müssen, nicht so lange er sich nicht wieder im Griff hatte. Er folgte Bob zum Parkplatz und übergab ihm widerwillig seine Autoschlüssel. Erst als Peter im Wagen saß und die Heizung des MG ihm warme Luft entgegen blies, bemerkte er wie durchgefroren er war. Es waren kaum fünf Grad, für Mitte Januar normale Temperaturen in Californien.

„Ich möchte doch einfach nur wissen, was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich“, erklärte Bob leise, während er den Wagen vom Parkplatz lenkte. „Es ist lange her, dass du dich so seltsam verhalten hast.“

Peter starrte aus dem Seitenfenster und schwieg. Er wusste selbst, wann er sich das letzte Mal so abweisend gegenüber seinem besten Freund verhalten hatte. Peter wollte das gar nicht, aber er hatte auch noch keinen Weg gefunden diese Reaktionen zu unterdrücken. Ihm ging so unendlich viel durch den Kopf.

„Seit wann redest du nicht mehr mit mir?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Bitte, lass es einfach gut sein!“, bat Peter leise. „Ich bemühe mich, das wieder zu ändern, okay? Es liegt nicht an dir.“

„Woran liegt es dann?“, wollte Bob wissen. „Sobald ich dir zu Nahe komme schreckst du zurück und das machst du bei keinem sonst.“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, er versuchte ja sogar die Gründe für sein Verhalten vor sich selbst zu leugnen. Das gelang ihm nur nicht so gut, wie er es gern hätte.

Bob seufzte frustriert. „Okay. Aber wenn du doch noch irgendwann reden willst, dann bin ich für dich da!“

Peter nickte. „Ich weiß. Irgendwann mal.“

Er starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Straße. Wenn er mit irgendjemandem reden würde, dann am ehesten mit Bob. Bob war und blieb sein engster Vertrauter, auch wenn seine veränderten Gefühle für Bob ihn verwirrten. Peter biss die Zähne aufeinander, als das altbekannte Ziehen in seiner Brust zurück kehrte.

Es war so frustrierend. Peter wünschte sich, es hätte sich nie etwas geändert. Seit einigen Wochen löste Bobs Anwesenheit in ihm ein Kribbeln und eine überschwängliche Freude aus, die weit über das hinaus ging was er für seinen besten Freund empfinden dürfte. Neben den allgemeinen Zweifeln wühlte das aber auch Erinnerungen auf, die Peter dachte erfolgreich hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

„Pete?“, fragte Bob verwirrt und riss Peter damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Peter schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie vor dem Haus seiner Eltern standen. „Danke“, murmelte er. Aber er zögerte damit, auszusteigen. „Kommst du noch mit rein?“, fragte er schließlich.

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Klar, gern“, stimmte er zu. Er war schneller aus dem Auto, als Peter sich selbst aus seiner Starre lösen konnte. Schließlich schaffte Peter es aber doch noch Bob zu folgen.

„Peter!“ Seine Mutter erwartete ihn im Flur. „Wo warst du?“

„Am Strand“, antwortet Peter. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig, weil er ihr und seinem Vater Sorgen gemacht hatte. Seine Eltern hatten zu viel mitgemacht, als dass er ihnen so etwas grundlos zumuten wollte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hab die Zeit vergessen.“

Mrs Shaw musterte ihren Sohn von oben bis unten. „Du siehst eher aus, als hättest du gebadet!“

„Daran bin ich schuld“, sprang Bob ein. „Ich hab Peter erschreckt und er hat sich in die Wellen geflüchtet“, berichtete er grinsend. Er drehte sich zu Peter um. „Ab in die Dusche mit dir. Ich will nicht auch noch Schuld daran sein, wenn du dich erkältest!“

Peter seufzte ergeben. „Ja ja, ich bin ja schon weg.“ Ihm war kalt und der einzige Grund, warum er noch im Flur stand, war weil er an Bob und seiner Mutter nicht vorbei kam. Jetzt schob Bob ihn aber in Richtung Bad und Peter ließ es mit sich geschehen.

„War er wirklich die ganze Zeit am Strand?“, hörte Peter seine Mutter leise fragen.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Bob ratlos. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um Peter.“

„Wir uns auch“, antwortete Mrs Shaw. „Er hat sich in letzter Zeit sehr zurückgezogen. Ist bei einem eurer Fälle irgendetwas passiert?“

Bob war einen Moment still. „Nein“, stellte er dann nachdenklich fest. „Ich mach uns einen Tee und warte in seinem Zimmer …“

Peter schloss die Tür hinter sich und sperrt damit das Gespräch aus. Trotzdem schwirrten die Worte seiner Mutter und von Bob noch immer in seinem Kopf umher, während er sich auszog und in die Dusche stieg. Erst als das warme Wasser über ihn spülte, verschwanden diese Worte. Dafür stiegen andere Gedanken in ihm auf und mit ihnen Erinnerungen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie würden für ihn keine Rolle mehr spielen.

_Peter stopfte seine Trainingshose noch in die Tasche, während er schon die Umkleideräume verließ und zu seinem Fahrrad lief. Er ging gern zum Training, aber heute konnte er kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen. Bobs Eltern hatten ihm, Bob und Justus erlaubt über das Wochenende im Garten der Andrews ein Zelt aufzubauen und dort zu schlafen. Peter wollte so schnell wie möglich seine Sachen von zu Hause abholen und zu den Andrews fahren._

_Peter kramte so hektisch nach seinem Schlüssel, dass der ihm schließlich aus der Hand fiel. Er hatte die ganze Woche aufgeregt auf das Wochenende gewartet und am liebsten hätte er das Training an diesem Tag geschwänzt. Aber Bob und Justus hatten ihm versprochen, das Zelt nicht aufzubauen, bevor er auch da war und ihn überredet zum Training zu gehen. Peter setzte sich getrieben von seiner Vorfreude sogar über die Schulregeln hinweg und stieg direkt bei den Fahrradständern auf sein Rad. Auf dem Schulgelände war Fahrradfahren verboten, aber es war ohnehin niemand mehr da._

_Doch Peter kam nicht weit._

_Vor dem Schulgelände lungerten einige Jungs der High School herum. Peter kannte sie vom sehen. Normalerweise lungerten sie vor der benachbarten Middle School herum und suchten Streit mit den Schülern dort, von der Elementary School hielten sie sich für gewöhnlich fern. Peter achtete nicht auf sie, bis einer von ihnen ihm einen Ast zwischen die Räder warf. Peter verlor sofort die Kontrolle über sein Fahrrad. Er kippte zur Seite weg, als er versucht zu bremsen und schlitterte schmerzhaft über die Steine._

_Peter sprang wütend auf, obwohl die Schürfwunde an seinem linken Knie dabei furchtbar weh tat. „Hey, was sollte das denn?“, rief er aufgebracht._

_„Wenn das nicht die kleine Schwuchtel ist“, meinte der Größte der Jungen. Die Gruppe bestand aus fünf Jungen, die im ersten Jahr auf der High School waren. Drei von ihnen hatten sich um Peter gesammelt, die anderen beiden lehnten mit verschränkten Armen und grinsend am Zaun._

_Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, weil er mit dem Wort 'Schwuchtel' nichts anfangen konnte. „Was wollte ihr?“, fragte er empört._

_„Wir werden dir eine kleine Lektion erteilen, denn die scheinst du zu brauchen“, antwortete der Große. „Schade, dass dein kleiner Freund nicht mit dabei ist!“_

_Peter versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, als der Große auf ihn zu kam, aber hinter ihm lag sein Fahrrad und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, als er darüber fiel und das bei den Älteren zu hämischem Lachen führte._

_„Wenn man ständig wie ein Baby an der Hand von ‘nem anderen Typen läuft, lernt man halt nicht selbstständig zu laufen!“, spottete der Junge rechts neben Peter._

_„Was?“ Peter sah ihn verwirrt an. Ihm wurde klar, dass die Jungen von Bob reden musste, aber er verstand noch immer nicht was sie von ihm wollten._

_„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie abartig das ist, wenn ihr beiden Tucken so durch die Gegend lauft?“, fragte der Große._

_Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Bob und ich sind Freunde“, stellte er irritiert fest._

_Was sollte daran falsch sein? Er kannte Bob so lange, wie seine Erinnerung zurückreichte und natürlich waren sie einander sehr nah. Vom Gefühl her könnten sie Brüder sein. Peter wusste, dass die anderen Jungen aus ihrer Klasse es peinlich fanden, wenn sie zu nah neben einander saßen oder standen oder wenn sie bei Schulausflügen Hand in Hand gehen mussten. Für Bob und Peter waren solche Sachen ganz natürlich._

_„Oh ja, sehr enge Freunde, wie uns scheint!“, lachte einer der Jungen vom Zaun._

_„Aus Typen wie euch werden eklige Schwanzlutscher, wenn man euch nicht zu Verstand bringt!“, stellte der Große fest._

_Peter rappelte sich wieder auf. „Lasst mich in Ruhe“, verlangte er._

_Langsam machten die anderen ihm wirklich Angst und er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von ihm wollten. Peter stellte sein Fahrrad auf, aber der Große trat dagegen und riss es Peter damit aus der Hand. Peter starrte entsetzt darauf, denn der Tritt war so heftig gewesen, dass der Rahmen verbogen war._

_„Was soll das?“, begehrt Peter auf._

_„Weißt du, du hättest gar kein Problem mit uns, wenn du dich wie jeder normale Junge benehmen würdest!“, stellte der Große fest. „Man sitzt nicht Arm in Arm mit einem anderen Jungen irgendwo rum!“_

_Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die Jungs mussten ihn und Bob eine Weile beobachtet haben, denn es war schon einige Tage her, dass er Bob in der Pause tröstend in den Arm genommen hatte, weil Bobs Großmutter am Tag vorher mit einem Krankenwagen ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war._

_Peter sah sich um, aber seine Teamkollegen und auch der Trainer waren noch in der Halle und würden wohl auch nicht so schnell raus kommen. Peter hatte sich vor dem Aufräumen gedrückt und sich so schnell umgezogen, wie es nur möglich war. Normalerweise verließen sie alle zusammen die Halle, etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde nach Ende des Trainings. Von dort konnte sich Peter in nächster Zeit keine Hilfe erhoffen. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg, aber er konnte nichts entdecken, was ihm helfen würde._

_Seine Überlegungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ihn der linke Junge am Arm packte. „Vielleicht kommst du ja noch auf den rechten Weg, wenn wir dir einen Vorgeschmack darauf geben, was man mit Tucken wie euch tut, wenn ihr das später immer noch macht!“_

_Peter drehte sich energisch aus dem Griff. Er versuchte auszubrechen, indem er unter den Armen der Jungen zur Straße hin hinweg tauchte, aber der Große bekam ihn am Kragen zu packen zog ihn zurück. Als Peter wieder in der Mitte stand, packte der Große ihn an den Schultern und schubste ihn zurück, so dass Peter erneut über sein Fahrrad fiel. Bevor Peter die Gelegenheit hatte sich erneut auf die Beine zu kämpfen, traf ihn der Fuß des Jungen links von ihm hart am Arm. Peter schrie laut auf vor Schmerz. Der Arm wurde hart gegen den Sattel gepresst und der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, als der Fuß ihn ein zweites Mal traf._

_„Klar, dass so einer wie du nichts aushält!“, spottete der Große._

_Peter fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos. Er hatte noch immer nicht verstanden, warum die anderen ihn angriffen. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht dagegen wehren. Peter war der Größte aus seiner Klasse, aber diese Jungen waren alle mehr als einen Kopf größer als er und er hätte sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gegen einen von ihnen vernünftig zur Wehr setzten können._

_„Hey, was ist denn hier los?“ Es war Peters Trainer, der von der Turnhalle zu ihnen geeilt kam und nach ihnen rief._

_Die drei Jungen um Peter sahen sich erschrocken an. Der Große zog Peter auf die Beine, dann drehte er sich zu dem Trainer um. „Der Kleine hier ist mit dem Rad gestürzt. Er hatte es wohl zu eilig. Wir wollten ihm aufhelfen und nachsehen, ob die Schulschwester noch da ist!“_

_Der Trainer musterte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Du warst schon beim Training so unkonzentriert heute!“, stellte er fest._

_„Aber …“, begann Peter zu protestieren._

_„Geh erst Mal zur Krankenschwester, Peter. Dein Arm sieht nicht gut aus. Ich komme gleich nach, in Ordnung?“ Er musterte Peter kritisch._

_Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen._

_„Du kannst mir dann gleich erzählen, was passiert ist“, stellte der Trainer fest._

_Peter sah ihn noch einen Moment empört an, dann stapfte er davon. Sein Arm tat schrecklich weh und er hoffte die Krankenschwester würde ihm etwas dagegen geben können. Seinem Trainer konnte er auch in fünf Minuten noch erzählen, was die anderen Jungen getan hatten._

_Der Weg ins Krankenzimmer war nicht weit. Peter betrat es ohne zu klopfen. Er war überrascht, dass die Schwester noch da war, immerhin war die letzte Schulstunde seit drei Stunden vorbei._

_„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte die Schwester besorgt._

_„Da waren drei Jungs aus der Oberschule. Die sind auf mich los gegangen. Der eine hat mir gegen den Arm getreten“, berichtete Peter zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Der Arm tut furchtbar weh.“_

_„Setzt dich auf die Liege“, verlangte die Krankenschwester. Peter folgte dem und ließ sich dann helfen seine Jacke und T-Shirt vorsichtig auszuziehen, ohne den Arm zu sehr zu bewegen. „Warum ist die Haut an deinen Beinen und Armen aufgeschürft?“_

_„Ich bin mit dem Rad hingefallen, weil sie mir einen Ast zwischen die Räder geworfen haben“, erklärte Peter aufgebracht._

_Die Krankenschwester musterte ihn kritisch. „Hast du etwas getan, um sie zu provozieren?“_

_Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nur schnell nach Hause. Aber …“ Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie geredet haben.“_

_„Was meinst du?“, fragte die Schwester, während sie Peters Arm untersuchte._

_„Sie haben über Bob geschimpft, aber ich weiß nicht warum. Ich kenne die Worte nicht, die sie benutzt haben!“, erklärte Peter aufgebracht._

_„Was für Worte?“, fragte die Schwester._

_„Ähm … Schwuchtel und … hm, Schwanzlutscher, glaub ich. Da war noch irgendwas, aber daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern“, zählte Peter auf._

_Die Krankenschwester hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne. „Und … wie kommen sie darauf, du könntest so jemand sein?“, wollte sie wissen._

_Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was für jemand?“_

_Die Schwester seufzte. „Du und dein Freund Bob, ihr verhaltet euch manchmal … kritisch. Ihr seid noch jung genug, damit euch wahrscheinlich noch niemand darauf hingewiesen hat, aber zwei Jungs, die sich so nahe sind … das ist nicht normal, Peter!“_

_Peter starrte sie verwirrt an. „Warum?“_

_„Weil sich so etwas nicht gehört“, stellte die Krankenschwester entschieden fest. „Ihr solltet euch eurem Alter entsprechend etwas angemessener Verhalten!“_

_„Aber Bob ist mein bester Freund!“, wollte Peter protestieren. „Warum soll ich … Warum kann ich ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen, wenn er traurig ist und ich ihn trösten will?“_

_„Aber du nimmst ihn nicht nur in den Arm, wenn du ihn trösten willst. Ihr macht so etwas öfter und das erweckt einen falschen Eindruck von euch. Zwei Jungen sollten immer einen gewissen Abstand zueinander wahren, egal wie gut sie miteinander befreundet sind“, erklärte die Krankenschwester._

_Peter schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Aber…“_

_„Du hast Glück, dass du so gut davon gekommen bist“, fuhr die Schwester fort. „Du bist mit dem Fahrrad gefallen?“_

_„Ja“, antwortete Peter irritiert._

_„Dann solltest du vielleicht sagen, du hättest den Ast nicht gesehen und seist deshalb gefallen und die Jungs haben dir geholfen. Wenn du erzählst, warum sie dich angehalten haben, dann bekommst du vielleicht noch mehr Ärger!“, ermahnte ihn die Krankenschwester._

_„Aber ich habe nichts getan!“, rief Peter empört._

_Die Krankenschwester legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Peter streng an. „Doch, das hast du. Nur, weil du nicht weißt, dass etwas falsch ist, was du tust, heißt das nicht, dass du deswegen nicht trotzdem die Konsequenzen tragen musst. Möchtest du, dass dir und Bob verboten wird einander zu sehen?“, fragte sie. „Denn das wird passieren, wenn noch andere der Meinung sind, dass ihr euch zu nah seid!“_

_Peter starrte sie fassungslos an. „Das geht doch nicht!“, protestierte er._

_„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn du und Bob euch nicht vernünftig verhaltet. Früher oder später wird es noch anderen auffallen, also solltest du daraus lernen und dich zurückhalten. Und die Jungs da draußen werden höchsten eine Strafpredigt erhalten, wenn sie erzählen, warum sie dich abgefangen haben.“_

Die Bilder verschwanden aus Peters Kopf, als er die Dusche für einen Moment ganz kalt stellte. Er wusste, dass es Unsinn war, was die Krankenschwester ihm damals erzählt hatte. Peter konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an ihren Namen erinnern, aber er hatte lange an das geglaubt, was sie ihm damals gesagt hatte. Er hatte seinem Trainer und seinen Eltern und den Ärzten im Krankenhaus erzählt, er sei mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt und niemand hatte daran gezweifelt.

Das Zelten im Garten der Andrews hatten sie um viele Wochen verschieben müssen. Und Peter hatte sich lange nicht getraut die vertraute Nähe zu Bob wieder zuzulassen. Es hatte damals einen Bruch in ihrer Freundschaft gegeben, den nur sie beide bemerkt hatten. Erst auf der Middle School hatte Peter begriffen, was genau das Problem der älteren Schüler und der Krankenschwester gewesen war und er hatte verstanden, dass die Krankenschwester ihm den größten Unsinn seines Lebens eingeredet hatte. Seit dieser Erkenntnis hatte sich das Verhältnis zu Bob wieder deutlich gefestigt. Und irgendwann hatte er aufgehört darüber nachzudenken.

Aber dann hatte Peter festgestellt, dass er sich in Bob verliebt hatte und ohne Vorwarnung hatte er angefangen vor jeder Berührung von Bob wegzuzucken, obwohl er das überhaupt nicht wollte. Es passierte einfach und Peter konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste einfach, dass es etwas mit diesem Tag zu tun haben musst, aber das half ihm nicht damit besser umzugehen.

Peter trocknete sich ab und stellte dann fluchend fest, dass er natürlich keine Wechselsachen im Bad hatte. Er wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte, weil die Sachen, die er am Strand getragen hatte, immer noch nass waren. Normalerweise hatte Peter keine Hemmungen sich vor Bob umzuziehen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er das nicht getan. Er konnte seine Reaktionen im Moment manchmal selbst nicht richtig voraussehen. Aber jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Als Peter in sein Zimmer kam, saß Bob am Fußende auf seinem Bett, hatte beide Hände um eine Tasse geschlungen und starrte in den Dampf, der daraus aufstieg. Er sah auch nicht auf, als Peter ins Zimmer kam und zu seinem Kleiderschrank lief, oder ließ irgendwie erkennen, dass er Peter bemerkt hatte. Peter sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor er sich Shorts, Hose und Pullover aus dem Schrank zog und sie anzog.

„Bob?“, fragte er dann leise.

Bob zuckte zusammen und etwas von seinem Tee schwappte über seine Finger. „Was?“ Er sah verwirrt zu Peter auf.

„Wer ist jetzt hier neben der Spur?“, wollte Peter kopfschüttelnd wissen. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. „Danke für den Tee.“

„Hm.“ Bob musterte Peter. „Was ist nur los mir dir?“, murmelte er, aber Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob Bob nicht nur mit sich selbst sprach.

Peter starrte in seinen eigenen Tee. Er wollte so gern mit Bob reden, zumindest über das, was in der Elementary School geschehen war. Aber dann musste er ihm auch erklären, warum er sich jetzt wieder so seltsam verhielt. Und das war etwas, was er lieber für sich behalten würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Reaktion von Bob er erwarten konnte. Peter war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, was in ihm selbst vor sich ging, dass er sich über Bobs mögliche Meinung und Reaktion überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit das eine vom anderen zu trennen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll“, murmelte Peter. Er zog die Beine an und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Ich will dir wirklich erzählen, was in mir vor sich geht, aber ich weiß es ja selbst nicht so genau!“

Bob musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Fang einfach mit dem an, was dir durch den Kopf geht“, bat er.

Peter runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich mir den Arm gebrochen habe?“

Bob schnaubte. „Oh ja!“, stellte er fest. „Ich hab mich monatelang gefragt, ob ich irgendwie dran schuld war, weil du mir ständig ausgewichen bist!“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. „Das tut mir Leid“, murmelte er. „Mein Verhalten damals dir gegenüber hing schon mit … diesem Vorfall zusammen, aber du hattest eigentlich gar nichts damit zu tun.“

„Vorfall?“, hackte Bob aufhorchend nach.

Peter nickte. „Ich bin nicht gestürzt, weil ich nicht auf den Weg geachtet habe. Mir haben an dem Tag fünf Typen von der High School aufgelauert. Oder vielleicht haben sie auch nur die Gelegenheit genutzt, die sich ihnen geboten hat. Sie haben mich blöd angemacht, haben mich herum geschubst, mein Fahrrad demoliert und mir den Arm gebrochen.“

Peter atmete tief durch, gab Bob aber keine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen. „Ich habe nicht verstanden, warum sie mich und auch dich beschimpft haben. Mein Trainer kam aus der Halle, bevor mehr passieren konnte und schickte mich zur Krankenschwester. Und die … hat das alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht.“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Diese Typen hatten ein Problem damit, dass du und ich uns so nahe waren. Sie haben mich als Schwuchtel und ein paar andere Dinge beschimpft. Und die Krankenschwester … sie hat behauptet, die anderen Jungs hätten Recht gehabt, und es sei falsch, dass ich dir so nahe stehe, egal wie gut wir befreundet sind. Es gehöre sich einfach, dass man einen gewissen Abstand zu anderen Jungs hält. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich würde noch mehr Ärger bekommen, wenn ich erzählen würde, warum die Typen mich angegangen waren und dass die Jungen dann sowieso nicht bestraft werden würden. Und sie hat mir … naja, angekündigt, dass wir beide uns dann nicht mehr sehen dürften. Ich solle mich besser von dir fern halten, wenn ich das nicht wollte. Und … ich hab's ihr geglaubt, damals.“

Bob starrte ihn fassungslos und sprachlos an. Aber Peter konnte sehen, dass Bobs Hände zitterten. Bob öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne einen Ton heraus gebracht zu haben.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass es besser für mich und auch für dich wäre, wenn ich sage, ich wäre nur mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt. Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dass mir tatsächlich jemand verbieten könnte, dich zu sehen, dass ich dem einfach gefolgt bin, obwohl ich es schrecklich ungerecht fand, dass diese älteren Jungs ungestraft davon gekommen sind und ich die Reparatur von meinem Rad auch noch zum Teil von meinem Taschengeld bezahlen musste“, berichtete Peter weiter.

„Das ist…“ Aber Bob fehlten noch immer die Worte. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie du so ungeschickt sein konntest, dir bei einem Fahrradunfall den Oberarm zu brechen. Wieso ist das niemandem aufgefallen, dass da irgendetwas nicht stimmen kann?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Die Krankenschwester hat meine Geschichte bestätigt, vielleicht hat deswegen niemand nachgefragt.“

„Du solltest in unsere alte Schule gehen und ihr Verhalten dort beim Rektor melden!“, stellte Bob finster fest. „Sie sollte wenigstens ihren Job verlieren, dafür dass sie dir solchen Unsinn eingeredet hat!“

Peter betrachtete seinen Freund schmunzelnd. „Das bringt doch jetzt nichts mehr und es steht meine Aussage gegen ihre. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Und es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber ich habe ja schließlich doch erkannt, dass es Unsinn war, was sie mir erzählt hat.“

„Ich dachte damals, du seist aus irgendeinem Grund wütend auf mich“, meinte Bob leise. „Ich habe wochenlang darüber gegrübelt, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte.“ Er sah Peter ernst an. „Und in letzter Zeit hat mich diese Frage schon wieder gequält!“

Peter wich dem Blick schuldbewusst aus. „Das hat eigentlich gar nichts mit dir zu tun“, murmelte er. „Es ist nur … Ich hab vor ein paar Wochen bemerkt, dass … ich halt auch an Männern interessiert bin.“ Vielleicht musste er Bob ja doch nicht sagen, woher diese Erkenntnis genau kam. „Und seit dem kommen diese Reaktionen ganz automatisch. Ich will das eigentlich gar, aber es passiert einfach und ich bin darüber genauso ratlos wie du!“

„Du bist schwul?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Oder bi. - Ich glaube, eher bi. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich so genau darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit meiner eigenen Reaktion darauf klar zu kommen, als dass ich Gelegenheit gehabt hätte mir darüber klar zu werden, wie es nun tatsächlich mit meiner Sexualität aussieht.“

Bob sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich habe mit Sicherheit kein Problem damit!“

„Aber ich vielleicht“, murmelte Peter. „Ich meine … ich weiß, dass sie Unrecht hatten. Und ich habe ja auch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, wenn sich jemand vor uns geoutet hat. Aber aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund hab ich ein Problem mit mir selbst, seit mir das bewusst geworden ist!“

„Es ist kein 'bescheuerter Grund'!“, widersprach Bob energisch. „Red dir das nicht auch noch ein! Du bist damals mit einem Hass konfrontiert worden, den du nicht verstanden hast. Ich finde es nur verständlich, dass du jetzt darauf reagierst, wo du ihn verstehst und dich persönlich mit dem Grund dafür auseinander setzen musst!“

Peter sah seinen Freund unsicher an. „Denkst du, dass ist so einfach zu erklären?“ Er zog die Augenbrauen missmutig zusammen. „Aber ich reagiere nur auf dich so!“ Peter ärgerte sich über diesen Satz, noch bevor er ihn ganz beendet hatte. Er wollten seine Gefühle für Bob auf gar keinen Fall zur Sprache bringen, warum fing er also mit diesem Thema an?

Bob hob die Schultern. „Was diese … Frau dir eingeredet hat, bezog sich letztendlich nur auf dein Verhalten mir gegenüber. Wer weiß, was das jetzt in deinem Unterbewusstsein auslöst. Du hast ja auch mit anderen Schwulen kein Problem, nur damit, dass du es vielleicht selbst bist.“

Peter sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. Diese Erklärung klang sogar logisch und vielleicht steckte in ihr viel mehr Wahrheit, als in Peters eigener Vermutung, dass sein Verhalten in direktem Zusammenhang zu seinen Gefühlen für Bob stand.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“, fragte er dennoch verzweifelt.

Bob seufzte und sah Peter ratlos an. „Keine Ahnung“, musste er einräumen. „Vielleicht brauchst du einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit. Aber auf jeden Fall solltest du das nicht alles in dich hinein fressen. Es hilft dir gar nichts, wenn du allein brütend am Strand sitzt! Ich bin immer für dich da und du kannst über alles mit mir reden, Peter! Selbst wenn ich auch nicht so viel schlauer bin als du. Und auf Justus trifft das mit Sicherheit auch zu!“

Peter lächelte dankbar.

Bob lehnte sich neugierig ein Stück zu Peter. „Aber sag mal, wer hat dir denn da so den Kopf verdreht?“

Peter starrte ihn erschrocken an. „N-niemand!“, stotterte er überrumpelt. Wie hatte er auch denken können, Bob würde nicht danach fragen? „Ich … da ist niemand bestimmtes“, fuhr er hektisch fort. „Ich hab halt immer wieder Männern nachgesehen und mir Gedanken drüber gemacht, wie … gut der ein oder andere aussieht. Und ich habe geträumt …“ Er brach mit einem verlegenen Grinsen ab. Das war immerhin keine Lüge. Peter hatte nur den entscheidenden Faktor verschwiegen.

„Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte Bob mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln.

Peter musterte ihn verwirrt, aber er wagte sich nicht nachzufragen. In diesem Moment hätte er gern gewusst, was sich in Bobs Kopf abspielte. Aber Bob lehnte sich zurück und schien selbst nicht weiter an dem Thema interessiert.


	2. Broken Pieces - Zerbrochene Stücke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob und Justus sind erschüttert von dem, was Peter erlebt hat. Sie versuchen ihrem Freund beizustehen, so gut sie es können.

Bob war müde als er am nächsten Tag in die Zentrale kam, obwohl es schon Mittag war und er den ganzen Vormittag geschlafen hatte. Er war bis in die frühen Morgenstunden noch bei Peter gewesen. Sie hatten nebeneinander auf Peters Bett gesessen und geredet. Bob hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Er hatte sich so wohl gefühlt mit Peter und es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ihn keine nagenden Zweifel geplagt hatten.

Bob hatte sich natürlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Peter sich ihm gegenüber so abweisend verhielt. Er hatte einige Ideen deswegen gehabt, aber was Peter ihm in der letzten Nacht eröffnet hatte, hatte Bob beim besten Willen nicht erwartet. Sie hatten noch lange darüber gerede, wie sehr Peter dieses Erlebnis in den Monaten danach beeinflusst hatte und wie er sich jetzt fühlte.

Bob hatte versucht Peters Zweifel zu zerstreuen und ihn irgendwie aufzubauen, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, damit sehr erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Zeitweise war er auch viel zu sehr von seinen eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt worden, um Peter vernünftig folgen zu können. Bob hatte sich dafür verflucht, aber seine Gedanken waren trotzdem immer wider abgeschweift.

„Ach, du tauchst auch noch auf?“, begrüßte Justus ihn in der Zentrale.

„Hab bis vor ner Stunde geschlafen“, erwiderte Bob gähnend. „Peter ist wieder nicht hier?“

„Den hast du verpasst. Er hat heut Abend ein Spiel, falls du dich erinnerst!“, stellte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht“, gab er zu. Dabei hatte er Peter am Morgen, als er sich verabschiedet hatte, noch viel Glück gewünscht. Und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er Peter in der Nacht vor einem wichtigen Basketball-Spiel so lange wach gehalten hatte. „Und Peter war trotzdem hier?“

„Nur kurz. War wohl auf der Suche nach dir“, berichtete Justus. „Und er hat gesagt, du solltest mir davon erzählen, weil er grad keine Zeit hätte. Ich weiß nur überhaupt nicht, wovon Peter gesprochen hat.“

Bob ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel fallen. „Na toll“, murmelte er.

„Hast du herausgefunden, was mit Peter in letzter Zeit los ist?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Bob nickte langsam. „Peter und ich haben eine lange Nacht hinter uns. Und ich bin immer noch vollkommen verwirrt.“

Justus musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Du machst mich neugierig!“

Bob wusste nicht, ob er Peter verfluchen oder ihm dankbar sein sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass er mit Justus darüber reden konnte, denn ohne Peters Erlaubnis hätte er das nicht getan. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er nicht unbedingt derjenige sein, der Justus diese Geschichte erzählte. Es war Peters Geschichte. Trotzdem Bob begann zu berichten, wie er Peter gefunden hatte und kam nur zögernd zu ihrem Gespräch und dem, was Peter ihm dann erzählt hatte.

Justus Gesicht verfinsterte sich mit jedem Wort. „Und das hat Peter die ganzen Jahre in sich hinein gefressen?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich glaube, er hat lange überhaupt nicht dran gedacht.“

„Nur weil er nicht dran gedacht hat, heißt es nicht, dass es ihn nicht trotzdem beeinflusst hat“, erwiderte Justus. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin erleichtert. Aber ich bin auch ziemlich ratlos.“

„Habt ihr nur über Peter gesprochen?“, wollte Justus neugierig wissen.

Bob nickte. „Er war viel zu verwirrt, als dass ich ihn mit meinen Gefühlen hätte überfallen wollen.“ Bob schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Lehne hinter sich sinken. „Peter kommt ja im Moment nicht mal damit klar, dass er selbst schwul ist. Da kann ich mich ja kaum zu ihm setzten und ihm sagen, dass ich auch schwul bin und noch dazu in ihn verliebt und dass ich furchtbar erleichtert bin, dass er mir nicht ständig ausgewichen ist, weil er eben das bemerkt hat, sonder zum Glück ganz andere Gründe dafür hat!“

Justus seufzte. „Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Aber denkst du nicht, Peter wird … Wenn du ihm das noch länger verschweigst, wird er es in irgendeiner Weise falsch verstehen!“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Bob. „Aber gestern Nacht war wirklich keine gute Gelegenheit dafür. Aber ich denke auch schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach.“

„Du musst ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Sag ihm erst mal nur, dass du schwul bist. Über deine Gefühle für ihn, kannst du später immer noch mit ihm reden“, schlug Justus vor.

„Weißt du, was ich wirklich gern machen würde?“, stellte Bob unvermittelt fest. „Ich möchte zu dieser … Frau gehen und ihr ganz deutlich meine Meinung sagen. Und danach will ich zum Direktor unserer alten Schule und dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit bekommt irgendeinem Kind solchen Schwachsinn einzureden!“

Justus nickte. „Ja, das ist genau das, was ich auch gern machen würde. Wir sollten uns am Montag Peter schnappen und genau das tun. Wer weiß, vielleicht hilft das Peter auch, besser damit umzugehen.“

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fragte Bob zweifelnd.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, Peter sollte irgendwie erkennen, dass diese Krankenschwester nicht einfach damit davon kommen sollte. Ich meine, sie hat nicht nur einem Kind eingeredet sich für seine eigenen Gefühle zu schämen und schuldig zu fühlen, sondern sie hat auch gebilligt, dass ein Schüler mutwillig verletzt wird, der unter ihrer Obhut steht. Sie hätte diese Körperverletzung melden müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, Rektor Douglas wird der selben Meinung sein, wie wir beide. Und ich hoffe, dass das Peter irgendwie weiter hilft.“

„Und wenn nicht?“, wollte Bob zweifelnd wissen.

„Darüber machen wir uns dann Gedanken“, erwiderte Justus. „Ein Schritt nach dem nächsten. - Gehst du zum Spiel nachher?“

„Natürlich!“ Bob sah kopfschüttelnd zu Justus. „Ich kann Peters Spiele, bei denen ich nicht war, an einer Hand abzählen! Das Spiel ist in LA. Ich werde also in zwei Stunden etwa losfahren. Kommst du mit?“

Justus nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Peter und der Rest der Mannschaft werden jede Unterstützung gebrauchen können. Und wir müssen Peter ein bisschen aufbauen, wenn der Rückstand, mit dem sie verlieren, zu groß ist.“

Bob grinste. „Was glaubst du? Machen unsere Jungs überhaupt einen Punkt?“

Die High School aus LA, gegen die ihre eigenen Mannschaft an diesem Abend spielen würde, war seit Jahren an der Spitze der Californischen High School Mannschaften. Es bestand kaum ein Zweifel daran, dass sie verlieren würden. Ihre Mannschaft war gut, aber für dieses Spiel wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?“ Peter war vollkommen aufgedreht, als er aus der Umkleide kam. Sie hatten verloren, aber zu aller Überraschung war es ein spannendes Kopf an Kopf rennen gewesen und sie hatten mit nur fünf Punkten Rückstand verloren. Das war mehr als sie alle erwartet hatten und zumindest ein kleiner Sieg.

„Natürlich haben wir es gesehen“, erwiderte Bob lachend. „Ihr habt ein fantastische Spiel abgeliefert.“

„Wir haben sie von ihrem hohen Thron gestoßen!“, jubilierte Peter. „Beim nächsten Mal sind sie vorher nicht so hochmütig.“

„Du solltest dir diese knappe Niederlage aber auch nicht zu Kopf steigen lassen!“, stellte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. „Ihr habt trotzdem verloren. Das heißt letztendlich, dass ihr immer noch härter trainieren müsst, um beim nächsten Mal gewinnen zu können.“

„Ja ja.“ Peter winkte ab. „Wir haben trotzdem etwas zu feiern. Die Jungs wollen Freitag Abend Party machen. Ich hoffe ihr seid dabei?“

„Warum nicht gleich morgen?“, wollte Bob verwirrt wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Die Hälfte der Mannschaft hat am Montag eine wichtige Klausur. Also ist Freitag der erste Termin zum Feiern.“

„Wenn die anderen nichts dagegen haben, kommen wir natürlich!“, stellte Bob fest. Er hatte Peter seit Wochen nicht mehr so ausgelassen erlebt und er war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur an dem erfolgreichen Spiel lag. Von Peter schien eine gewisse Last abgefallen zu sein, allein dadurch, dass er seine Gedanken endlich hatte mit jemandem teilen können.

„Ach quatsch, natürlich könnt ihr kommen!“, versicherte Peter. „Wenn wir nicht alle so fertig wären, würden wir jetzt sofort feiern. Aber ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann!“

„Bist du mit deinem Auto hier?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sean hat mich mitgenommen. Aber ich hab schon Bescheid gesagt, dass ich mit euch nach Hause fahre.“

„Dann geh ich mal mein Auto holen“, entschied Bob. „Oder hat das Team noch irgendetwas anderes vor?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, aber ein herzhaftes Gähnen hinderte ihn daran, zu antworten. Bob wandte sich lachend ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

Justus musterte Peter aufmerksam. „Wie lange hast du letzte Nacht eigentlich geschlafen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Gar nicht“, gab Peter zögernd zu. „Ich bin überrascht, dass ich das Spiel durchgestanden haben ohne zu patzen. … Bob hat dir von letzter Nacht erzählt?“

Justus nickte. „Warum hast du das die ganze Zeit in dich hinein gefressen in den letzten Wochen?“

Peter hob ratlos die Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich würde damit schon irgendwie klar kommen! Und ehrlich, ich verstehe mich ja selbst immer noch nicht.“

„Das wird mit der Zeit schon kommen“, erwiderte Justus. „Aber nicht so, wie du dich in den letzten Wochen zurückgezogen hast! Bob und ich haben uns wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Peter niedergeschlagen, aber er wurde erneut von seinem Gähnen unterbrochen.

„Ist das der einzige Grund, warum du nicht mit uns gesprochen hast?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen.

„Ja!“, antwortete Peter. „Natürlich! Ich weiß, dass ich auf euch zählen kann, egal was los ist. Ich habe nur irgendwie fest gesteckt da drin und wusste nicht so richtig, was ich tun soll, bis gestern.“

„Mit uns reden“, schlug Justus mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vor.

Peter seufzte tief. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich konnte das irgendwie nicht. Keine Ahnung … ich hab doch mehr als ein Mal versucht mit Bob oder dir zu reden, aber ich hab einfach keinen Ton raus gebracht.“

„Können Bob und ich also damit rechnen, dass du dich in Zukunft wieder regelmäßiger in der Zentrale blicken lässt?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter lächelte. „Klar.“

„Sehr gut“, erwiderte Justus erleichtert.

Am nächsten Tag fand Bob sich dennoch zunächst allein in der Zentrale wieder. Justus war früh am Morgen zusammen mit Onkel Titus zu einer Auktion in San Diego gefahren. Bob vermutete, dass Peter noch im Bett lag. Peter war am Abend im Auto eingeschlafen, kaum dass er sich angeschnallt hatte und vor dem Haus seiner Eltern hatten Justus und Bob ihn kaum aus dem Auto und hoch in sein Zimmer bringen können.

Bob entschied sich Peter schlafen zu lassen, auch wenn er wirklich gern mit ihm geredet hätte. Ihm war erst bewusst geworden, wie sehr er das sonst tägliche Zusammensein in der Zentrale mit Justus und Peter vermisste, seit die nagende Sorge um Peter in der vorletzten Nacht endlich verschwunden war.

Also wandte sich Bob dem Stapel Akten zu, der noch immer nicht in ihrem elektronischen Archiv aufgenommen war. Irgendjemand musste diese Arbeit irgendwann tun, aber bisher hatten sie alle drei diese Aufgabe immer von sich geschoben. Nun allein in der Zentrale sitzend, erinnerte Bob sich daran, dass es technisch gesehen seine Aufgabe war und da er ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun hatte, machte er sich tatsächlich an die ungeliebte Arbeit.

Weit kam Bob damit jedoch nicht. Noch bevor die erste Akte auch nur zur Hälfte durch hatte, kam Peter in die Zentrale. Bob musterte ihn und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht über Peters verschlafenes Aussehen zu lachen. Obwohl es fast Mittag war, sah Peter so aus, als hätte er keine zwei Stunden geschlafen.

„Lach nicht“, maulte Peter. Er ließ sich schwer auf die Couch fallen. „Kurz nach Mitternacht gab's bei den Meyers einen Feuerwehreinsatz und sie haben es nicht geschafft, ihr verdammtes Blaulicht auszuschalten.“

„Feuerwehr?“, hakte Bob besorgt nach.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was los war. Die standen da drei Stunden vor unserem Haus, aber als ich heut morgen raus gegangen bin, hab ich nichts gesehen.“

„Oh man.“ Jetzt musste Bob doch lachen. Die Meyers wohnten auf der anderen Straßenseite und Peters Fenster ging nun einmal leider zur Straße hinaus.

„Ich konnte danach nicht mehr richtig einschlafen, obwohl ich mich fühle als hätte ich schon wieder die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen“, murmelte Peter verärgert. „Aber ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich!“

„Entschuldige“, brachte Bob noch immer lachend hervor.

„Ja ja.“ Peter fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und gähnte herzhaft.

„Willst du einen Kaffee?“, wollte Bob aufmunternd wissen.

„Hm, oh ja, das hört sich nach einem vernünftigen Vorschlag an“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, während er die Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser und Pulver befüllte und anstellte. „Das war echtes Pech“, stellte er fest. „Aber ein dreistündiger Einsatz, ohne dass danach etwas zu sehen war?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass die werte Mrs Meyer einfach nur Langeweile hatte.“

„Eine teure Methode sich den Sonntagmorgen ein bisschen spannender zu gestalten“, erwiderte Bob lachend. „Für so verrückt halte ich nicht mal die.“ Peters Nachbarin war eine Frau, auf die die Beschreibung 'uralt' zutraf so lange Bob sich zurück erinnern konnte. Sie war noch seltsamer, als es die meisten alten Menschen waren, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es doch, sich noch immer selbst zu versorgen.

„Ich fühle mich wie erschlagen“, murrte Peter.

„Spätestens nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffee geht’s dir besser“, versicherte Bob aufmunternd. „Und es spricht ja nichts dagegen, wenn du den Rest das Tages da auf dem Sofa liegen bleibst und dich von dem Spiel gestern erholst. Wie geht’s eigentlich deinem Knie? Der Sturz gestern sah übel aus!“

„Halb so wild“, erwiderte Peter. „Nur ein bisschen blau und geschwollen. Ich hab schon schlimmeres gehabt. Tut nicht mal wirklich weh.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Bob goss den Kaffee ein und reichte die Tasse Peter. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder hier bist, Pete.“ Bob musterte ihn lächelnd.

„Ja.“ Auch Peter lächelte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so zurückgezogen haben.“

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Bob. Er schloss seine Hände um seine eigenen Kaffeetasse und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich weiß schließlich einigermaßen, was in dir vorgeht und wie du dich fühlst.“

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie bitte?“

Bob grinste verlegen. „Ich wollte dich gestern nicht damit überfallen. Du warst so sehr neben der Spur und so verwirrt.“ Bob biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Erinnerst du dich an die Party bei Brian?“

Peter nickte.

„Und du erinnerst dich, dass Susanne bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht Jason dazu verpflichtet hat mich zu küssen?“, fuhr Bob fort. Er musste bei der Erinnerung daran unwillkürlich grinsen, auch wenn er es zu dem Zeitpunkt der Party vor ein paar Monaten alles andere als toll gefunden hatte.

Auch Peter grinste. „Oh ja. Die Mädchen waren ja ganz hin und weg von eurer Show.“

„Nur die Mädchen?“, wollte Bob lachend wissen.

Peter hob schweigend die Schultern, aber sein Grinsen schwand nicht.

„Jason hat mich nach unten in den Keller gezogen später.“ Bob war erschrocken gewesen im ersten Moment, aber es war der einzige Ort im Haus gewesen, an dem sie ungestört gewesen waren. „Wir haben geknutscht und ein bisschen gefummelt. Ich hatte wohl ein oder zwei Bier zu viel, zumindest genug um nicht zu denken, sondern einfach zu genießen.“

„Justus und ich hatten angenommen, du wärst mit irgendeinem Mädchen verschwunden, obwohl dir das überhaupt nicht ähnlich sieht!“, stellte Peter fest.

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Tatsächlich?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Da war dieses eine Mädchen … ich hab ihren Namen vergessen. Mit der hast du ziemlich heftig geflirtet!“

Bob grinste. „Bis Jason kam. Nur, als ich wieder nüchtern war am nächsten Tag und wieder denken konnte, war das wirklich verwirrend!“

„Ja, dass kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, erwiderte Peter leise lachend.

Bob seufzte tief. „Und gerade als ich mit mir selbst wieder im reinen war, hast du … angefangen dich von mir zurück zu ziehen. Ich hab wirklich Angst gehabt, du verhältst dich so, weil du bemerkt hast, was mit mir los ist.“ Bob hob abwehrend die Hände, als Peter ihm empört widersprechen würde. „Ich weiß selbst, dass das Schwachsinn ist. Das hätte einfach nicht zu dir gepasst. Aber ich … für mich war das in dem Moment einfach das logischste. Es hat einfach gepasst.“

Peter wandte schuldbewusst den Blick ab. „Das tut mir Leid.“

„Es ist ja nicht wirklich deine Schuld“, murmelte Bob. „Ich habe meine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen, obwohl sie eigentlich vollkommen haltlos waren. Aber was wirklich hinter deinem Verhalten steckt, da wären Justus und ich auch nie allein drauf gekommen.“

Peter hob unschlüssig die Schultern. „Ich hätte irgendwem davon erzählen sollen, spätestens nachdem ich kapiert habe, dass sie mir Schwachsinn eingeredet hat, oder?“ Er sah unsicher zu Bob.

„Das wäre wohl das beste gewesen“, stimmte Bob ihm sanft zu. „Aber ich verstehe auch, warum du es nicht getan hast. Ich glaube, ich an deiner Stelle hätte vor ihrer Drohung auch später noch Angst gehabt, egal wie sicher ich gewusst hätte, dass es Unsinn ist.“

Peter nickte. „Das hab ich mir auch oft gedacht. Entweder 'Was, wenn sie doch Recht hat' oder 'Mir glaubt ja doch niemand und sie wird es niemals zugeben'.“

„Just und ich hätten dir immer geglaubt!“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Peter sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich weiß.“

„Und Justus und ich sind der Meinung, dass du Rektor Douglas davon erzählen solltest!“, fuhr Bob fort. Er wollte Peter damit nicht ins kalte Wasser werfen, obwohl Justus das mit Sicherheit genau so geplant hatten, weil sie beide wussten, wie gern Peter erst einmal vor einer solchen Konfrontation davon laufen würde.

Tatsächlich runzelte Peter unwillig die Stirn. „Das bringt doch nichts.“

„Und woher willst du das wissen, ohne es probiert zu haben?“ Bob seufzte. „Vielleicht hilft es dir. Und der Rektor wird dir glauben, ganz sicher. Diese Frau sollte nicht mehr mit Kindern arbeiten dürfen!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ihr glaubt es bringt wirklich irgendetwas, wenn ich nach all den Jahren noch zum Rektor gehe?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man gegen diese Krankenschwester tatsächlich noch etwas tun kann“, musste er zugeben. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir irgendwie helfen wird, wenn du dich ihr stellst und ihr deine Meinung sagst!“

Peter schnaubte. „Und wenn ich das nicht will?“

Bob seufzte tief. „Willst du wirklich nicht oder ist es nur deine übliche Flucht vor einer unangenehmen Konfrontation?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter schaffte es nicht, Bobs Blick stand zu halten, antwortete aber auch nicht.

„Wir begleiten dich doch“, meinte Bob sanft. „Du musst ganz sicher nicht allein dadurch. Du hast das sowieso schon viel zu lange allein in dich hinein gefressen. Justus und ich bleiben die ganze Zeit bei dir. Und Justus wird sowieso nicht davon ablassen.“

Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hab ich wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit mich darauf vorzubereiten?“, wollte er unwillig wissen.

„Bis morgen“, antwortete Bob. „Und du würdest dich doch sowieso nur verrückt machen, wenn du jetzt tagelang an nichts anderes mehr denkst.“

Peter seufzte und nickte ergeben. „Ich hab trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl dabei.“

„Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du das hinter dir hast!“, versicherte Bob.

Bob wusste, dass Peter am liebsten sofort umgekehrt wäre. Den ganzen Tag hatte er während des Unterrichts immer wieder unbehaglich auf seine Uhr gesehen und wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seiner Schullaufbahn gewünscht, die Zeit würde noch einen Tick langsamer vergehen. Aber Justus hatte Peter vor Schulbeginn versprechen lassen, dass er mit zu ihrer alten Schule kommen würde und Peter hatte sich nach einigem Mosern in sein Schicksal ergeben.

„Hey, mach nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht!“, raunte Bob seinem Freund zu, als sie in das Sekretariat eintraten.

Peters Blick wurde noch ein bisschen finsterer. „Warum müssen ausgerechnet meine beiden besten Freunde solche Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker sein?“, wollte er leise wissen.

Bob grinste. „Du bist sonst genauso“, erinnerte er Peter. Bob hob die Hand und klopfte Peter auf die Schulter, aber er bereute es sofort, als Peter davor zurück zuckte. „Sorry“, murmelte Bob betreten.

„Nicht deine Schuld“, erinnerte Peter leise. Er sah Bob traurig an. „Ihr habt Recht. Sie ist daran schuld, dass ich mich nicht mehr normal verhalten kann. Sie sollte damit nicht einfach davon kommen!“

Bob lächelte, auch wenn das Stechen in seiner Brust trotzdem nicht nachließ. „Okay“, antwortete er.

Sie wurden beide davon unterbrochen, als Rektor Douglas aus seinem Büro kam. „Was treibt denn meine drei berühmtesten ehemaligen Schüler zu mir?“, begrüßte er sie. „Ich hoffe keiner meiner Schüler steckt in Schwierigkeiten.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner der Schüler“, stellte er fest, während Bob noch ein wenig überrascht war, dass ihr alter Direktor sich tatsächlich an sie erinnerte. Sie waren bekannt in der Stadt, aber für Bob war das noch immer ungewohnt.

Rektor Douglas runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Warum seid ihr hier?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Wir würden gern mit Ihnen und der Schulkrankenschwester sprechen“, mischte Peter sich leise ein. „Das heißt, wenn noch immer die selbe hier arbeitet, wie zu unserer Schulzeit hier.“

Rektor Douglas nickte. „Mrs Morstan arbeitet noch immer hier.“ Er musterte Justus, Peter und Bob nachdenklich und verwirrt. „Wollt ihr mir vorher sagen, worum es geht?“

Justus und Bob sahen beide zu Peter, der den Kopf schüttelte. Bob lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er konnte sich denken, dass Peter das ganze nur einmal besprechen wollte.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte der Rektor zögernd zu. „Ihr könnt euch in mein Büro setzen und ich hole Mrs Morstan.“

Sie folgten der Aufforderung des Rektors.

„Setzt dich“, forderte Justus von Peter und wies auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. „Bob und ich müssen wohl stehen bleiben.“

Peter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich mit dieser Frau in einem Zimmer sein muss. Ich werde sicherlich nicht neben ihr sitzen!“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann nehm ich den Stuhl eben“, entschied er.

Bob musterte Peter besorgt. Peter lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Aktenschrank und richtete seinen Blick stur auf den Boden. Bob runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, hier her zu kommen. Vielleicht machte das hier alles nur noch viel schlimmer.

Aber bevor Bob die Gelegenheit hatte seine Zweifel zu äußern, kehrte Rektor Douglas in Begleitung der Krankenschwester in sein Büro zurück. Bob biss sich auf die Zunge um jeden Kommentar zu unterdrücken, als er beobachtete, wie Mrs Morstans Augen sich erst überrascht weiteten und ihr Blick sich dann schlagartig verfinsterte.

„Die drei Jung-Detektive“, stellte sie in einem so abfälligen Ton fest, dass Bobs Wut auf diese Frau sich nur noch mehr steigerte.

„Dürfte ich nun erfahren, worum es geht?“, wollte Rektor Douglas wissen, während er die Krankenschwester irritiert musterte.

„Pete?“, sprach Bob seinen Freund an, als dieser beharrlich schwieg.

Peter atmete tief durch und sah nicht auf, als er sagte: „Es geht … um meinen angeblichen Fahrradunfall in der dritten Klasse.“

„Was willst du mir unterstellen?“, unterbrach Mrs Morstan ihn barsch.

Bob machten einen Schritt auf sie zu, ohne zu bemerken, dass er sich dabei zwischen sie und Peter stellte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Justus, den er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so wütend gesehen hatte.

„Sie können sich ja erstaunlich genau daran erinnern, worauf ich hinaus will“, fuhr Peter kalt fort. Aber Bob hörte auch das Zittern in seiner Stimme. „Daran, dass mich fünf High School Schüler nach dem Training abgefangen und verprügelt haben und dass Sie mir gesagt haben, ich sollte sagen es sei nur ein Fahrradunfall gewesen.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte der Rektor erschrocken.

Peter schluckte schwer. „Die Jungs hatten wohl ein Problem damit, wie nah Bob und ich uns standen.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Und Mrs Morstan hat ihre Meinung geteilt.“ Er fasste für den Rektor in kurzen Worten zusammen, was die Krankenschwester damals zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Rektor Douglas sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu seiner Krankenschwester: „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?“

„Irgendjemand musste diesem Jungen einmal sagen, dass sein Verhalten sittenwidrig ist und ich hielt es für einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt.“ Ihr Blick war eiskalt, aber es war Bob der ihn ertragen musste, weil er ihr im Weg stand. „Ich hatte gehofft, diese Lektion sei lehrreich genug.“

Bob ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ein wenig überrascht, dass sie es so einfach zugab. Aber er wartete Peters Reaktion ab, obwohl ihm viele Dinge auf der Zunge lagen, die er dieser Frau liebend gern um die Ohren gehauen hätte.

„Offensichtlich habe mich darin geirrt“, fuhr Mrs Morstan unbeirrt fort. „Es war wohl doch schon zu spät.“

„Zu spät?“, brauste Peter auf. „Sie haben mir eine Scheiß-Angst davor gemacht, dass man mir einen meiner beiden besten Freunde wegnehmen könnte und gleichzeitig meine Freundschaft zu Bob fast zerstört!“

Die Krankenschwester hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich hätte wohl tatsächlich dafür sorgen sollen, dass man euch voneinander trennt. Ihr seid beide vollkommen verdorben!“

„Die einzige Person hier, die _verdorben_ ist, sind Sie“, zischte Peter. Bob hatte das Gefühl, mit einem Mal brach all die Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen aus Peter heraus. „Sie haben mir mutwillig irgendeinen Unsinn eingeredet und ich habe ewig gebraucht, um mit Bob wieder normal umzugehen. Und jetzt belastet mich dieser Mist immer noch und ich komme mit mir selbst nicht mehr klar und statt mit demjenigen, in den ich verliebt bin, auszugehen zucke ich vor jeder Berührung von ihm zu…“

Peter brach abrupt ab, als er wohl bemerkte, was er gesagt hatte, und Bob drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Peter starrte Bob erschrocken an. Nach einigen viel zu langen Augenblicken verließ Peter hastig das Büro.

„Geh ihm nach“, verlangte Justus.

Bob sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an.

„Na los!“ Justus sah ihn scharf an. „Ich klär hier den Rest. Du kennst Peter. Klär das mit ihm, bevor er sich wieder irgendwo eingräbt!“

Bob nickte benommen und folgte Peter. Zumindest versuchte er es, denn Peter war schon nicht mehr im Gang zu sehen, als Bob das Sekretariat verließ. Fluchend verließ Bob das Schulgebäude und sah sich flüchtig auf dem Gelände um, obwohl er nicht wirklich glaubte Peter hier noch zu finden. Nachdem er Peter am Freitagabend am Strand gefunden hatte, glaubte er am ehesten auch dieses Mal dort fündig zu werden. Doch noch auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz entdeckte er Peter doch auf dem Schulgelände.

Bob blieb einen Moment lächelnd stehen. Peter unter der Eiche hinter der Sporthalle sitzen zu sehen weckte Erinnerungen an die Zeit an dieser Schule. Sie hatten fast jede Mittagspause dort verbracht. Bob lief langsam zu Peter und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. Er wusste nicht so richtig, was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Er freute sich über Peters Geständnis, aber offensichtlich hatte Peter auch damit Probleme.

„Ich habe dir gestern nicht alles gesagt“, begann Bob schließlich mit seinem eigenen Geständnis. Er lächelte beruhigend, als Peter ihn erschrocken ansah. „Eigentlich habe ich gefürchtet, dass du dich so abweisend verhältst, weil du früher als ich bemerkt hättest, wie ich dich manchmal ansehe und dass ich mich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt habe“, fuhr er sanft fort.

„Was?“ Peter starrte ihn an.

„Ich hoffe, da ist nicht noch jemand anderes bei dem du dich so verhältst, wie bei mir, von dem du uns nichts erzählt hat“, meinte Bob leise.

Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf und dann fing er auch an zu lächeln. „Nein, nur du“, gab er zu.

„Gut.“ Bob griff vorsichtig nach Peters Hand und ignorierte das Zucken. Er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und seufzte tief. „Das ist wirklich lästig“, wisperte er.

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Es passiert einfach“, stellte Peter niedergeschlagen fest.

Bob strich mit dem Daumen über Peters Hand. „Wir können versuchen es einfach zu ignorieren“, schlug er sanft vor. „Oder ist es dir unangenehm, wenn ich dich anfasse?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es … ist schön.“

„Find ich auch“, stimmte Bob ihm grinsend zu. Er lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen Peter und ignoriert erneut das leichte Zucken. Bob konnte besser mit dieser Reaktion umgehen, seit er den Grund dafür kannte, und es tat nicht mehr so weh, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. „Du willst also mit mir ausgehen?“

Peter nickte. „Gehst du mit mir heut Abend auf ein Date?“, fragte er zaghaft.

„Sehr gern“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Bob genoss diesen Frieden zwischen ihm und Peter. Das Verhalten von Peter hatte Bob furchtbare Angst gemacht, diese Freundschaft zu verlieren und das vielleicht auch noch nur wegen seiner veränderten Gefühle zu Peter. Aber es gab trotzdem eine Menge, was sie beide jetzt noch aufzuarbeiten hatten.

Bob konnte diese Frau nicht verstehen, die es fertig brachte einem Kind, das noch weit davon entfernt war sich mit seiner Sexualität auseinander zu setzen, solche Angst vor einer ganz normalen Freundschaft zu machen. Es war damals kaum abzusehen gewesen, dass Peter tatsächlich schwul war und selbst wenn es das gewesen wäre, war ihr Verhalten absolut niederträchtig.

Am liebsten hätten Bob sie angezeigt oder zumindest Peter dazu überredet, das zu tun, aber ihm fiel kein Grund dafür ein, der noch nicht verjährt war. Vielleicht konnte der Rektor wenigstens noch ein Disziplinarverfahren gegen sie einleiten und dafür sorgen, dass sie in Zukunft nicht mehr mit Kindern arbeitete durfte.

„Hier seid ihr!“

Bob sah überrascht auf. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er Justus gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Zwischen euch ist alles geklärt wie ich sehe“, stellte Justus lächelnd fest.

Bob nickte. „Ja“, antwortete er grinsend. „Was hat Rektor Douglas noch gesagt?“

„Mrs Morstan ist ab sofort arbeitslos und es läuft wohl schon ein Disziplinarverfahren gegen sie. Es gab wohl mehrere Vorfälle in letzter Zeit, in denen sie mit ihren Ansichten unangenehm aufgefallen ist“, stellte Justus ruhig fest. „Es ist wohl noch gar nicht lange her, dass sie mit den Eltern eines Geschwisterpaares hier aneinander geraten ist. Die Lebensgefährtin der Mutter wollten eines der beiden Kinder nach einem Sportunfall abholen und Mrs Morstan hat sie erst beschimpft und dann die Polizei geholt, weil das Wohl der Kinder bei ihrer Mutter angeblich gefährdet sei.“

„Was?“, fragte Peter fassungslos.

„Und sie arbeitet trotzdem noch hier?“, wollte Bob kopfschüttelnd wissen.

„Sie hat die Kinder dabei außen vorgelassen, so das sie nichts mitbekommen haben und hat deshalb nur eine Verwarnung bekommen“, berichtete Justus. „Aber damit ist es jetzt nicht mehr getan. Das Schulamt wird sich wohl demnächst bei dir melden, damit du denen das alles noch mal erzählst, Peter.“

Peter nickte. „Sehr gut.“

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich euch beide heute wohl nicht mehr in der Zentrale sehe?“, wollte Justus grinsend wissen. „Peter hat sich ja so angehört, als hätte er Pläne!“

„Du kannst dich ja um den Aktenstapel kümmern, der gestern schon wieder liegen geblieben ist“, schlug Bob vor.

Justus schnaubte. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht arbeiten, während ihr euch einen schönen Tag macht. Ich habe einen Stapel Bücher in meinem Zimmer zu liegen, der schon lange gelesen werden will. Darum werde ich mich wohl eher kümmern. Aber ich hoffe, ihr habt wenigstens noch Zeit mich zum Schrottplatz zu fahren!“

„Grad so“, räumte Bob grinsend ein.


End file.
